


Headaches

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Middle Earth, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: While on the quest the reader gets a terrible headache stemming from neck issues after weeks of sleeping on the hard ground. Attempting to not draw attention she slips to the outskirts of the camp. While she doesn’t know it Thorin is quite taken with the reader and is worried so he goes to investigate.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

(y/n) had been travelling with the company for weeks now and sleeping on the ground everyday was starting to really take a toll on her body. She did her best to stretch a bit each day but any good she did was undone by the hours of travel and sleeping on the ground again. Last night she slept especially wrong waking up on her stomach with a big ole kink in the right side of her neck. She could feel the pain shooting up from her neck and activating a sharp splitting pain in her forehead. (y/n) did her best to stretch and massage it out but it didn’t work. She just sat there with her head in her hands hiding her eyes from the sun, but the camp was so loud. Bombur scraping at the skillet cooking breakfast, Fili and Kili loudly joking around, Thorin yelling at them to be helpful, (y/n) just wanted to curl up in a ball in a silent dark cave. That unfortunately was not possible, so cringing at the light and getting up she went to Oin to see if he had anything that could possibly help her make it through the day. 

Thorin noticed (y/n) curled up with her head in her hands. He wanted to go over to help her, comfort her, but she was of the race of man while he was a dwarf, she’d never want that. He yelled at Fili and Kili to stop screwing off and to take her job when it came to packing up camp as to help from afar. She flinched when he had raised his voice, he nearly sprinted to her. Thorin’s worry was nearly uncontrollable as (y/n) went to go see Oin, Oin’s relaxed reaction was the only thing that stopped Thorin from ordering the camp to stay there for the day. Thorin ensured there was nothing for her to do though besides roll up her own bed roll. During the day's journey he made sure she stayed next to him at the front of the group. 

(y/n) kept her eyes down at the ground all the day, shielding her eyes from the sun when she could. She wished she could ride a horse with a blind fold on. She was confused why all her morning duties were done for her but very thankful, maybe Oin said something to one of the other company members, or maybe Bilbo noticed her pain and chose to help, or maybe it was the suddenly over protective Thorin. (y/n) did her best not to draw attention to her pain, the last thing she wanted was to be a burden and slow the company down. The vast majority of the company did not seem to notice, the ones who did just thought (y/n) woke up in a bad mood that day. Balin, Bilbo, maybe Thorin, and Oin of course were the only ones who seemed to notice.

Thorin decided to call for the company to stop earlier that night than usual. The spot was nice but mostly (y/n) still seemed to be in so much pain, he wanted to do what he could for her. Everyone was happy about the early stop. Before (y/n) could go about her nightly duties Thorin quickly ordered them to various other members of the company, mostly his nephews. Thorin made sure to sit next to (y/n) during dinner and make sure everyone else left them alone. 

After dinner was finished (y/n) went off to sit alone, close enough to camp to still be safe but far enough away that the noise of the company and light of the fire would not be so painful. She attempted to massage and stretch her neck again once again to no avail. After a while she just gave up curling up, putting her head between her knees, hands still trying to massage out the neck issue, but at this point she feared the headache had taken on a whole life of its own. 

After barely moving for what seemed like hours to Thorin he could not bury his worry anymore. Walking over to (y/n) and sitting down.

“What ails you so much today?” he asked.

“Just a headache and some neck pain. I’ll be fine. Just need the quite.” she replied trying to sound as well as she could. Thorin did not need anything else to worry about. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you? Have you talked with Oin since this morning?”

“Yes, he gave me an herb to help my muscles relax but it was not enough. But do you think there is any way that you could make the company, your nephews especially be a little quieter” (y/n) replied with a cringing smile.

“Of course.” Thorin said with a smile. He was going to enjoy finally having a good reason to make his nephews stop talking. He ordered the camp to be quite for (y/n)’s sake. She was popular enough among the company that they gladly complied, switching from boisterous laughter to quiet conversations. Thorin then returned to (y/n) hoping to help even more. 

“Is there anything I could do to help? Anything at all?” he asked, sitting down beside her.

“You would not be willing to do it” (y/n) mumbled without lifting her head. 

“I will do anything within my power to help you (y/n), just tell me what you need.” Thorin said nearly in disbelief, how could she think he would not be willing to go to the ends of Arda and back for her. 

With a sigh she lifted her head and nervously began, “It’s my neck, I can’t get it to relax and it’s what’s causing most of this stupid headache. I-I can’t get my muscles to relax on my own, I need- I would find it helpful if you could maybe massage it a bit. I wouldn’t normally ask this but I can’t do it myself and you did offer.” She looked ahead, at anything but him as she asked. 

“I will do my best, move forward so I can get to you better.” (y/n) scooted forward in partial disbelief while thorin moved to sit behind her with his legs outstretched on either side. She tied her hair out of the way. Thorin nervously laid his hands on her neck and started massaging. He hoped his calloused hands were not too rough to her smooth skin. Then she began to relax into him, he was so pleased that she felt at ease with him. He only wished it was under better circumstances.

“Anything else?” Thorin questioned

“Yes, stop making noise and keep doing what you’re doing… Thank you for this though”

“I would do anything for you,” Thorin whispered. He felt her tense slightly when he said it but then she relaxed into him even more than she had before. (y/n) let out a very quiet moan and relaxed more, sending Thorin’s thoughts into overdrive, thankfully for him his worry for her helped to keep his mind from wandering to her moaning in other situations with him. 

After a few minutes (y/n) whispered, “you can stop now if you want. Thank you. It helped a lot. The headache is almost gone.”

“I will stay with you until it is completely gone, just in case you are in need of my help again.” He whispered.

“Very well then but I’m leaning back so either move or I’m laying against you, which would be more comfortable than the tree.” (y/n) joked. She must really be feeling better Thorin thought.

“I will stay here. I would not want the uncomfortable tree to hurt your neck again,” he joked back. (y/n) gave out a hum and leaned back into Thorin, making herself comfortable. 

“We will be talking about how you’ll do anything for me as soon as my head is better, okay?” She said closing her eyes.

“Is it not obvious what I mean by that, amralime.” Thorin whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I love you too” (y/n) hummed, giving his leg a small squeeze and nuzzling into his chest. “I only wish I found out under better circumstances than me being in pain”

“As do I,” Thorin said, kissing the top of (y/n)’s head. After a few minutes he felt her body relax even more, assuming she’d fallen asleep. With her warm and comfortable in his arms Thorin finally drifted to sleep, happier than he had been in years.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to Headaches that nobody asked for! Set post-Botfa (Durins live of course) (y/n) is now happily married to Thorin and the queen of Erebor. After an especially hard meeting involving one of her least favorite people she comes home to Thorin with a massive headache. I just want Thorin to cuddle me and help me through my headaches ok.

(y/n) loved being the queen of Erebor, most of the time. (y/n) was determined to use the power she held as queen to ensure that the people of Erebor lived long, happy, healthy lives. Through this she was placed in charge of education. She was happy to accept the position and to do everything she could to ensure the best education possible for all the young dwarflings of Erebor. The only thing she did not like was that on the education counsel was a high ranking dwarrowdam named Lona, or as (y/n) had nicknamed her The Walking Headache, and the woman Thror wanted Thorin to marry. It seemed to (y/n) that Lona’s main goal in life was to make her so miserable as queen that she would leave Erebor so Lona could take her place, not that Thorin would ever marry her. Thankfully they only had to meet once a month for the monthly education council meetings. Lona argued with every single thing (y/n) said, making the meeting drag on well into the evening. When the meeting was finally over (y/n)’s head was throbbing. 

Pushing the door open to her and Thorin’s shared chambers she took off the crown and quickly changed into a tunic and a thick fur robe Thorin got her for her birthday that year. (y/n)’s headache decreased ever so slightly now that her corset and crown were gone. She took some medicine for the headache, which she always had on hand because of these education council meetings. Then went off to find Thorin, her favorite way to ride out a terrible headache was to cuddle into him. She found him tiredly reading a scroll at his desk in their shared private office space. Walking up (y/n) bent down putting her head into the crook of his neck and hugging close to him letting out a groan.

“Meeting went well, I see.” Thorin quietly joked, sitting up and pulling (y/n) into his lap.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” was mumbled out, cuddling her head into Thorin’s shoulder. 

Thorin hugged her close for a moment and stroked her hair before softly whispering, “I have to finish reading this and sign it tonight, you do not have to move.” She sat in Thorin’s lap head buried in his neck while he held up the scroll to read it holding her tightly around the waist for some time before finally signing it. She was almost disappointed to hear his quill on the parchment, she loved being there in his arms as he worked, although she did feel bad for getting in his way, but not enough to move. 

“We should eat, that will help,” Thorin whispered. 

“In a dark room” (y/n) mumbled, still not lifting her head. While the throbbing had significantly died down, her head still hurt and light sent a spike of pain through her. 

Thorin kissed her head and whispered,”Go to bed, I will get the food.”

(y/n) hummed out a thank you and kissed Thorin on the cheek and then the lips before shielding her eyes from the fire light and shuffling off to their bedroom. There she laid down under the covers waiting for Thorin to return. (y/n) was hungry but did not feel like eating. She just wanted to sleep. The room was cold, the shivers making the headache worse, but getting up and using her eyes would have made it even worse, so she lay there curled in a ball waiting.

Thorin hated seeing (y/n) in pain like this and despised that it was basically guaranteed to happen at least once a month, he decided he would do everything he could to make those council meetings go more smoothly. He knew (y/n) wanted to solve her own problems but Thorin could not let his beloved wife continue in this pain. Thorin got a simple dinner of bread meat and cheese from the kitchen so (y/n) would just be able to easily snack on instead of being forced to eat a full meal. When he came into their bedroom it was pitch black and cold, as there was no fire. Thorin set down the food on his bedside table before grabbing more furs for the bed. He hoped (y/n) had fallen asleep but then she groaned out a thank you at the added warmth of the furs.

“I brought us bread, meat, and cheese for dinner.” He whispered climbing into bed and placing the tray of food between them. 

“Thank you,” was whispered out as (y/n) sat up in the bed, leaning against Thorin cuddling against Thorin’s side. (y/n) was incredibly thankful for his warmth after being alone in the cold room. Thorin put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, they sat in the same position until the food was finished. “Thank you for the food, I am feeling better now, the headache is still there but it is better.” She whispered.

“Do you need another neck massage?” Thorin whispered nuzzling against (y/n) head, he never let that massage on the journey go. 

“Not this time thank you.” She whispered back, giving him a kiss. “I think I will just try and sleep now. I think that will be the only thing that will cure me. It is still early. You can go to another room though or preferably light a candle and read here, I can hide my eyes.”

“I would never leave you while you are in pain, my love.” Thorin said squeezing her side, “but I will read a bit. Tell me if you need me to snuff out the candle.” 

Thorin sat in bed and read in the candle light while (y/n) laid her head in this lap, hiding her eyes from the light, while Thorin’s free hand carefully ran his fingers through her hair. (y/n) headache was nearly gone but she stayed cuddled into Thorin not wanting him to leave. He could feel that she fell asleep after only a few minutes, which he was especially glad of. After about an hour Thorin’s eyelids began to droop. Blowing out the candle he lifted (y/n) for a brief moment while laying down in bed. (y/n) snuggled closely into his chest, Thorin hugged her close to him and drifted to sleep hoping she would feel better in the morning.


End file.
